The present invention relates generally to switch actuators, and more particularly, to an improved, snap-in, water, sand and dirt resistant switch actuator arrangement especially adapted for use with portable communications or other electronic apparatus intended for operation under hostile ambient conditions.
Electronic apparatus is frequently intended for use in hostile environments and under such adverse operating conditions such that reliable operation, without more, may be, and frequently is, impaired. A case in point is portable communications equipment which may be operated by firemen where water spray and standing water and the like are quite prevalent, not to mention smoke, dirt particulate and other abrasive substances that are more often than not stirred up in the ambient and to which the electronic apparatus is subjected to. Policemen, forest rangers, and military personnel are still others who may make use of such equipment under similar operating conditions.
While some degree of weather protection has been afforded in the past for certain of the referenced electronic apparatus as a whole, nevertheless, such measures have not been entirely satisfactory and have left a good deal to be desired. This is particularly so with respect to push-to-talk switch actuators conventionally incorporated in such radio apparatus. Merely putting a rubber jacket or boot over the switch actuator will not provide an effective solution, particularly if the switch actuator protrudes any substantial amount from the surface of the unit. Soft rubber material is easily torn and the switch actuator can be inadvertently operated if the unit is dropped or bumped against a surface or the like. In other instances, the switch mechanism itself has been effectively sealed, or at least not substantially exposed to the ambient, but is intended to be operated by a plastic actuator pivotable about a particularized axis. Nevertheless, water, sand and slush or dirt can still enter the equipment proper through the opening(s) about the actuator, which again may well impair operation.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved, sealed weather resistant switch actuator for application in associated electronic apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide an improved, sealed switch actuator especially suited for application as a push-to-talk switch control for hand-held two-way communications equipment.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealed switch actuator of the foregoing type which makes a snap-in, interference fit within the body of the associated electronic apparatus without further tools or hardware and which may nevertheless be removed for service or other purpose without such special tools or dismantling of the associated electronic apparatus.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved sealed switch actuator of the foregoing type which provides a flush-fit with the surface of the apparatus in which incorporated to avoid inadvertent actuation and, further, which is completely weather-proof with respect to water spray, sand dirt and other abrasive particulate.